A variety of data is presented on the display screens of a variety of devices. Technology exists to capture all or a portion of the presentation on the display screen in the form of an image. An image formed by capturing all or a portion of the data presented on a display screen is hereinafter referred to as a “screen capture image”, “screen capture”, or simply “image”, unless expressly distinguished where used.
A screen capture image is essentially a picture taken of all or a portion of the screen. This picture can include anything or any data of any kind that is visibly presented on the screen at the time the screen capture image is captured or taken. For example, if a graphical rendering, a picture or imagery, textual data, interactive data, a scene of a video, a simulation, or some combination thereof is being visibly displayed on a portion of a screen at the instant of the capture, the screen capture image will include an image of such a display on such a portion at such an instant.
The graphical rendering, the picture or imagery, the textual data, the interactive data, the scene of a video, the simulation, or some combination thereof is collectively and interchangeably referred to herein as “presented data”, “displayed data”, or simply “data”, unless expressly distinguished where used. Typically, a data source provides the presented data that is being visibly displayed on a portion of a screen at a given instant of the screen capture. As some non-limiting examples, that data source may be a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), a repository, a webserver, an application server, and the like.